Cursed Love
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: AU Zoey has a chance encounter with a wolf during a dare. One day later a mysterious new student appears in her class and something doesn't quite add up. Little did she know how her life was going to change...
1. Chapter 1

Zoey didn't fully understand herself when she agreed to go into the forest alone. The sleepover had started normally enough according to the 'girl help' websites as this was her first one ever…

* * *

English class had been a killer. Seriously was those gerunds were hard! Zoey walked down the hall to her locker. There she found a note attached to it.

The supposedly popular girls had invited Zoey to a sleepover. The group consisted of Heather, (the leader) Courtney, (the Student Council Representative), Amy, (the head cheerleader) and Dakota (the rich spoiled brat). Zoey squealed in excitement. Everyone in the hallway stopped and watched her like she had grown a second head. She turned bright red.

"What? It's my first sleepover," she said meekly. Some people looked at her in pity while others laughed mockingly.

Friday night, her mother dropped her off at a large mansion which was Dakota's house. "Wow," she said in awe. She pressed a doorbell and saw a butler.

"Welcome. I'm Kyle and I'll be showing you to Miss. Milton's room. Right this way," Kyle welcomed with a bow.

After a few minutes of awkward silence later and Zoey was in Dakota's very pink room. All the other girls had already arrived. Heather was sitting in a bean bag chair while the other girls were on the bed. "Hey Red," Heather greeted sugary sweetly.

"Hey there," Zoey replied while taking a seat on a very hot pink carpet. All eyes were on her with plastic smiles painted on their faces. Sitting in the criss-cross- applesauce position she asked, "So what are we doing?"

"Well since you brought it up. What do think we should do?" Courtney questioned too sweetly for some who loved to bitch whenever she had an opportunity.

Zoey brains thought back to the help sites she had searched up before attending. One had suggested 'Truth or Dare'. Yeah, that sounded fun.

"How about Truth or Dare?" she suggested.

"Great idea, Zoey. It's such a classic, indeed," Amy said with a sugary sweet tone with hidden malevolent tendencies.

"We'll go first. Truth or Dare, Zoey?" asked Dakota. She glanced at Heather who winked.

Zoey didn't want to seem like that wimp that always chose 'Truth'. (A/N: That's me.) She was going to be spontaneous. "Dare!" she blurted.

"We all dare you to go into the forest for one hour," Heather taunted.

"But, but that's dangerous. Aren't we suppose to dare each other to do weird and gross things?"

"What self-help site told you that, loser?" Courtney snapped. There's the Courtney we know and love/hate. Everyone laughed except for Zoey.

Zoey's face turned red in embarrassment but then as her anger built it became redder. Self-help sites be damned! Her safety be damned! She was determined to show them up. "Fine! I'll do it!"

The laughter was replaced by a collective gasp. Zoey grabbed her coat and asked with a sudden fierceness, "Well, aren't you coming to embarrass me?" She walked away and slammed the door.

"Are you okay my dear," asked Kyle.

"Leave me alone."

Inside the room the girls snorted and followed her outside.

* * *

All of this led to her being in the forest alone. The group had stooped at the edge of the forest and left her. She was looking around for a cave to recuperate in. Maybe she could gather her thoughts together and get some rest. "Sleep and find a way out of here tomorrow," she said.

She heard a rustling noise from behind as if someone was following her. Her heart pounded in her chest. What if was someone going to kill her or an animal had gotten hungry and decided she was going to be its snack.

She turned around and saw a lone wolf-like figure in the distance. She screamed and froze in fear. It started running at an inhumanely speed towards.

In defence, she thrust her arms up and closed her eyes expecting a forceful tackle but it never came.

Surprised, she opened her eyes and saw a brown wolf with shaggy hair. It was tall in stature. It looked like a normal wolf except for one striking detail. A normal wolf would have been growling and glaring but this one had a sorry and innocent vibe.

Its eyes plead forgiveness for scaring her. "You aren't going to attack me and rip me limb from limb?" she asked.

Its eyes turned dark red and she screamed again. Its eyes turned back yellow with a pleading look it turned away and ran away, unknowingly dropping a piece of paper. 'Help me,' it simply read.

Zoey read it and looked in the direction the wolf had ran. She hadn't known it yet but her life was about to change forever…

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so this is going to be an intense story. This was inspired by SideshowJazz1's 'Resisting The Incubus'. I doubt she'll see this but still! I need to explain so things before I go:

I'm going on a hiatus soon so that's why I'm posting almost everything now.

This is an AU where werewolves exist not vampires so don't expect that.

I have the second chapter written in my head already.

So that's it see you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday, Zoey walked down the hallway of her school. Her head was bowed in shame as she faced her insults, laughing and jeering from the so-called popular kids, the pitiful looks of nerds and fellow outcasts and the awkward stares of average bystanders. "Great, now I'm the talk of the school. In one of the worst ways possible.

She made her way to her favorite class, Art. The one place she could express herself without judgment and shame. Sadly though, Dakota and Heather also took the same class. She sighed as she entered the door and took her place at an empty easel at the very back of the class. Her white and blue floral bag hit the floor with a thud! "So much for just slipping into the shadows, nerd," a voice called in front of her.

Zoey looked up and saw Dakota and Heather smirking. Her face turned as red as a cherry. "God. You're such a loser. I mean you can't even stand up for yourself and Friday night I'm sure was just a fluke, wasn't it? You ran for the hills didn't you, little bitch of a baby," Heather sneered meanly. Dakota laughed even though she didn't really want to. For you see, Dakota secretly admired Zoey's display of bravery at the sleepover but if anyone was to actually find out she'd be shunned quicker than a leopard can run.

"Earth to Dakota," Heather said with lots of annoyance present in her voice, "As I was saying before your rude display of manners-"

"Alright ladies, that's quite enough. Please everyone get to your easels as quickly as possible. I have an announcement," a tall Mongoloid man said. He had shiny black hair, beady brown eyes and a narrow nose. He wore his signature blue turtleneck sweater, black dress pants and black high-tops.

"Yes, Mr. Jenkins," the class replied in monotone.

"Today, I'm happy to introduce a new student joining us. He what the school calls a 'middle of the term drop in' so please be nice to him. I'm sure he's nervous. Come on in, Michael."

A tall African Canadian boy walked into the room. He looked like your average red-blooded boy except for one thing which only Zoey noticed; his eyes held a familiar gleam. Mr. Jenkins started on a rant about the values of friendship. Typical, Mr. Jenkins.

Her thoughts ran back to the previous night when she was in the forest. Her encounter with that wolf that didn't bite her face off but instead held an expression similar to Michael's. "No, it can't be. I'm just crazy. Loca! Loca! Loca! I just need to get that encounter off of my mind. It was a silly meeting besides why would it want my help?"

Her thoughts started to work in overtime but was quickly given its due rest when the boy made his way to the easel right next to Zoey. He looked at her and studied her features. A small smile graced his features. It was as though she was an old friend of his.

Zoey looked at him and smiled back. "It's not like anything is going to come out of this. He'll probably be popular, I mean look at that handsome face," her face turned red at the thought, "Handsome? I just met the guy. He's maybe a jerk or even a rapist for all I know!"

For the second time that day, her mind snapped back to reality as a shadow towered over her. "So what are we going to paint, partner?" the person asked. Zoey jumped out of seat and turned. There she saw Michael standing over her.

"Oh! I kind of spaced out on the assignment. Could you please run it over with me?" Instinctively, she closed her eyes and braced herself for a waterfall of harsh words. Though, it never came.

"Sure. Umm, we're supposed to create abstract art together. If you don't mind my asking, um, why are your eyes closed?"

Zoey's eyes flew open and a nervous giggle flew out of her mouth. "I'm not accustom to that kind of response from other people here."

"Well, I guess I'm going to be different then," he chuckled, "What's your name?"

"I'm Zoey. Anyways, what are we sketching, Michael?"

"Just call me, Mike. I hate the name 'Michael' it's just seems kind of too formal and stiff. On another note, how about we do a contemplation sketch? Brooding?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I have an idea in my sketchbook. Let me just get it."

About an hour of working surprisingly well together, they were just about done. The final product was a boy looking out a lane of his various memories. Some were pleasant while others were awful. In the back was an arch marked, "Welcome to the end of the line."

"We did well in that time frame, didn't we?" Zoey asked like a statement; her head tilted slightly.

"Yeah, you're such a great artist," he said whilst nodding.

Zoey blushed, "I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are," he said. His hands rested on her shoulders to assure her.

A deep shade of red entered her face. "Umm, I think we got to sign our little sketch."

"Sign?"

"Yeah, it's a tradition of our school's to sign our artwork so we know basically who drew what. Especially, after 'The Grand Art Confusion of 67'."

"Grand Art Confusion of 67'?"

"It's a very long story that I really never understood completely." Zoey signed her curly signature on the fictional boy's right sleeve. Her eyes looked over the painting in admiration. She blankly watched as Mike signed his full name.

Though soon she realized that she had seen that well written calligraphy before. Her hand reached towards the side of her bag which lay as still as ever on the floor. She took out the note that the wolf had dropped. Her eyes darted between the note and his signature. It was exactly the same. "Pssh. That's just a coincidence. I'm not going to be one of those teen heroine that aids the supernatural hero in battle. Besides, I'd rather be like Katniss Everdeen than Bella," she thought with a smirk.

The bell rang and Zoey invited Mike to sit with her at lunch; he agreed. As they walked she couldn't help but think, "I hate coincidences."


End file.
